Under the Blanket of the Silent Moon
by Jhay07
Summary: It was then one of the painful nights that Megumi had, under the silence of the moon.


Title: Under the Blanket of the Silent Moon

Author: jhay07

Summary: It was then one of the painful nights that Megumi had, under the silence of the moon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Special A; never was, never is, and never will be… *sniff*

xXX

Writing songs took the most of her morning, and staring at the ceiling took the most of her time at night. Honestly, when was the last time she felt this way- abandoned, helpless, hopeless, solitary…?

xXx

Under the blanket of the cold night, she went out of her house to go to their house. It has been 2 weeks now since she last visited it. What would Yahiro's reaction would be when he finds out that Megumi's neglecting the house? Surely he'd get mad… That's why tonight; Megumi felt the need to visit the house.

xXx

Finally unlocking the door, Megumi went inside and firmly shut the door behind her. She went to the kitchen to open the lights.

After the constant flickering of the light, it finally lit the room. Everything is exactly the way it is just before she left the house to work for her first debut album. She asked permission from Yahiro and Yahiro gladly permitted her.

Feeling of nostalgia crept through the body of Megumi, as if being in the house made her whole body shiver with cold.

_Clearly, was it 2 weeks already…? It felt like ages._

She went up to their bedroom, taking each step slowly as if savoring every moment. She got into the landing. She walked 10 steps to the left. It was their room.

Opening the door, a cool wind blew, the scent of Yahiro's perfume wafted in the room. She stepped inside and stared at the view. She went to the left side wing of the room. Stashes of paper were piled up in a disarray manner.

_The wind then must have blown them all,_ she thought.

She went to pick the papers up. After which, she neatly stacked and piled them and placed it on the shelf behind the table.

Megumi felt tired.

_I'm getting sleepy. It must have been because of the sleepless nights that I have due to finishing the lyrics for my album. Even so, I haven't finished writing them all. I still have one unfinished song. I just can't seemed to find the right words to fit the lyrics. _

She went and laid down her back at the bed, her eyes getting droopy each second that passed by.

_I think I'm going to sleep for a minute. Yahiro won't mind, right?_

Just then, she heard a distant footsteps climbing the stairs.

Megumi suddenly jerked up. She checked her watch. It read five minutes past ten. Surely no one could be here at this time of night.

Just then, a man wearing a suit emerged from the hallway and stood on front of the door.

"So, what are you doing here?"

xXx

"Yahiro?!" Megumi exclaimed. She couldn't find the right words to say back at him.

"I thought you were… What are you doing here…?"

"I left something in my drawer. Just thought to picked it up," he replied walking towards the bed.

"I missed you so much," Megumi said, standing up and walked towards him.

Yahiro placed his arms around Megumi, locking her in a tight embrace.

"I miss you too, Megu," he replied, burying his head to Megumi's hair, inhaling her scent.

"You've become thinner, Megumi. Don't tell me you're not eating properly," Yahiro said, beckoning Megumi to sit beside him in the bed.

Both of them laid their backs on the bed. Megumi used Yahiro's arms as a substitutefor a pillow.

It was true then. Her protruding ribs have became apparent to anyone who really have been with Megumi for a very long time. There were also dark circles forming under Megumi's eyes. Evidence of her lack of sleep.

"What are you still doing here, Yahiro? I thought you just left something." Megumi asked.

She felt the long absence of Yahiro beginning to fade within her. Somehow, this peaceful time that they both have have eased the pain the Megumi have felt. Slowly, but still painfully, she felt the wounds begin to mend itself.

"Surely you know the answer for it, Megumi. Why do you still ask?"

xXx

Megumi awoke to the singing of the birds. The sun is up, shining brightly outside the window.

_Was it all a dream…? _

She stood up and scanned the room, hoping to see the existence of Yahiro. Hoping to feel that what happened last night was real.

At the end of the bed she noticed a paper neatly folded into three parts.

_To my beloved, Megumi_.

It says.

Curious of what the letter contains, she quickly read the letter…

xXx

_Dear Megumi,_

_ By the time you read this it is clear to me, and of course to you of what happened to me. I maybe above your line of sight watching over you. As quickly as it happened, I never and never will regret the moments I've spent with you. _

_Back then never before have I felt the emotions that I felt with you. All of them were genuine. None were fake. Even if I'm so adamant at teasing you then, it was only to see your reactions. I love to see you when you cry. How you use your voice just to get back or to say something back at me. How your forehead formed creases when you're really angry at me. All of them, I've come to love._

_Megumi, I want to say thank you for showing me again the real meaning of happiness. You brought my lifeless body into a world full of lovely things. You brought smile to my saddened lips. You colored and gave birth to my life. And for that, I thank you._

_Also, thank you for accepting me wholeheartedly. You even turned your life with Jun just to protect me. You made me whole again. You looked for the shattered pieces of my life and formed them again, just like solving a jigsaw puzzle. Not only you brought it back together but you also made it better. And for that, thank you very much._

_I'm sorry for abruptly leaving you. I didn't mean that to happen. No one did. People around you often know me as the bad guy, so I haven't got the choice. Because of my love for you, I was compelled to do the bidding of your father. I stayed away from you. Even if I was the son to the second most influential family here in Japan, I just cannot bare to look upon you with the fact that all of your family and relatives doesn't like me. And so, I have no choice left. I was compelled to leave and to forget you. But sadly, I cannot do it. I have loved you then, more and more each day I was away from you._

_I went to different places. But the place I kept coming back to was here, in Japan. After all, this is where my heart belongs. This is where you lived, right?_

_I sought an advice from Hikari. I called her from London and do you know what Hikari said to me? She said, "Go and follow your heart. No matter how many obstacles you'll face, if you really love that person, surely you are capable of overcoming them, right?" What a fool if you asked me. Shouldn't be that she follow her own advice…? But she was right. I loved you more than any life could offer and so I went back. When I finally able to ask you to marry me, you eventually said ,'yes'. That moment was the greatest event in my life. I couldn't find the right words to describe it then. The joy that I've felt was so great I couldn't take it out. Three weeks after then, we got married. Two weeks after that I was called back at London where our branch was having the crisis of being closed down. It needed my attention so I went away not knowing that that was the last time that I could ever see you again._

_With every pain that I've caused you, I'm truly sorry._

_I'm hoping that whatever journey you'll be, you'll always feel me beside you. I'm always watching you Megumi. You'll forever be in my heart. And I'm hoping, I'll always be forever in yours too._

_With all the love,_

_Saiga Yahiro_

xXx

Tears trickled down across Megumi's cheeks. Her hands were shaking and couldn't seem to stop. She remembered one of the things that he used to say at her.

_Don't cry, Megu. It'll only make you look ugly. You're already ugly, don't let it make you even uglier._

"Arigatou ne, Yahiro"

Three words that Megumi could only think of.

"Aisheteru ne, Anata."

"I love you,"

xXx

A/N: And here ends the story. Hope you had fun reading it!! And I know that you're going to hit that green button now, eh?


End file.
